Fantendo Fight Fest!
NOTE: This is a game developed by Wario Inc, so please do not edit without permission. Thanks! "This fight isn't just for one world, it's for all worlds!"-The Game's Tagline Fantendo: Fight Fest, is a 2015 fighting game developed by Wario Inc. and published by Fantendo. It will have many characters, 10 stages. and an expansive Story Mode with may features. The game differs from the Super Smash Bros. series, unlike most Fantendo fighters. Gameplay The game is a 3D fighter. The player has a small map to move freely through, and fighting is simple. There are three basic moves,Punch, Kick, and Grab/Throw, and a number of challenging specific to character moves. The player can also jump and double jump, and use the Left Trigger to block. Blocking reduces damage, but the player cannot move or attack while doing so. The game has a Combo Meter, where if the player racks up enough hits, they will enter a "Mojo" state where they have attacks that are twice as powerful. The game is virtually the same in Multiplayer, where 2-16 people fight,local or online! The game also includes Finishers, where the player executes a powerful move that ends the match upon actiivation. However, the player can only acsess it by entering Mojo and then racking up enough points to enter Double Mojo, where the player can execute thier finishers. In Heroes Quest, the game becomes a large and explorable platformer/RPG hybrid. The mode is large and has a plotline that could alter or destroy the Fantendoverse forever! The player starts out as Unten, but eventually has a party of fighters. You can change characters with the press of the Right Trigger. Heroes Quest (This is the story for the game) Ahem. In a universe unlike our own, many peaceful creatures lived in different unique worlds. This universe, the Fantendoverse, is kept in peace by Mo and Jo, anchient deitys that balence good and evil. However, not all cared about the balance. These are called "Villains", the masters of evil. They are mean, sadistic, uncaring, and more. The only thing to stop these evil creatures, were "Heroes", the children of good. These two creatures were always engaged in a battle for supremacy. All was balanced, until the villains were united by an unknown deity. This "Villain League", was the worst thing the universe had ever seen. The heroes of course hopped up into action, but thier actions may change the future forever.... Chapter 1: The End....And the Beginning! TBA Gallery TBA Characters Default Unlockable Stages Default Asteroid City A small planetoid with asteroids falling all over! Better watch out! The Word that once Was This stage is crawling with tentacles that can slow you down. Aliens may come around this odd place once and a while. NinJon's Temple The home of NinJon. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some traps, like falling boulders, crazy shurikens, and maybe even throwing knives! The Battlefield A huge warzone with missles and gunshots flying across a desert-like plain. Lavaberg A small island-like volcano with some metal platforms, but don't fall down! You'll get burned! Skull Island A pirate-infested island with cannonballs flying everywhere. Downtown Vineville The home of Ella Metals. Past and Metal are flying! Boo Woods The silent and creepy woods that are home to many boos. McBoo's Mansion The home of McBoo and freinds. Tricks and gimmicks are everywhere, so be careful! Unlockable Retro City The player is turned into an 8-Bit form! There are many cllassic characters and places here. Fantendo A giant Fantendo logo. Enemies The Enemies: Shy and evil followers of The Enemy that fight with thier staffs. Mojo Monsters: Blobs of combined energy, with light and dark in them, corrupting them. Buzza: Evil bees from the Fruity Toucan seroes. Robots: Dr. Meansteins flying-laser shooting minions. Pirates: Grub-stealing sailors who are fierce and quick to attack. Cutout Conquerors: Paper cut-outs that hide and flatten the player when they come by. Goomba: Small and easy mushroom like enemies. Koopa Troopas: Turtles that can be used as weapons after being hit once. TBA Items TBA Bosses Kaisser Cassia Kaiser, the german tyrant is fought on a giant chess board. He will try to squish you with his giant chess pieces, but he can be damaged by punching it back at him at the right time. Repeat this 5 times, and then you can fight-him face to face. Easy, just spam your punch attack and avoid the chess pieces. Doctor Meanstien The elderly scientist is fought in his factory. He attacks by floating above the player and shooting flurries of laser beams. After about 30 shots, he will need to recharge. Climb the platforms and punch him. Repeat this for a while until he looses all of his health. GherooB The maniacal ghost is fought in a graveyard. He will float up high, and summons many rounds of enemies. Beat them up, and after 5 rounds, he will float down. Chase him and punch him whenyou catch up. Repeat until he dies. King Razorbill Razorbill flies around dropping instant exploding bombs, but every once and a while he'll drop a regular bomb. Pick it up and thow it at him. Then attack him before he flies up. Repeat this until he has finally fallen from the air. Netnu The evil twin(Not Really) of the famous Unten is fought in a volcano. He will teleport across the screen, ocasionally stopping to shoot a fireball at you. When he stops, use a ranged attack or item on him. Repeat this until he is defeated. The Enemy The anchient evil deity is the true leader of the evil group. To attack, the player must destroy his minions, to build up Finisher points. Once it's built up, use it on The Enemy to damage him. Repeat this 3 times to defeat the evil god. The Darkness The Darkness is fought shortly after the defeat of the team leader the enemy. He will fly around dodging all of your attacks. He also shoots blobs at the player to freeze them in a sheild for 10 seconds. Avoid the blobs, and when he rams at you, jump. He will crash into the wall. Then attack him. Repeat this until The Darkness is defeated. Rosado The skilled reaper appears at the enterance of The Enemies Tomb. She has no acsociation with him, but rather wants to slay the team, because they have been put on her list. She combos the player, which can cause a lot of damage. To defeat Rosado, destroy the lanterns and punch the light at Rosado. She can heal, so try to attack her quick. The Final Ending The Enemy is resurected by the other members of the team. He posses Mo and Jo, and the fusion creates a large dragon like god. He is invincible, but by charging up thier finishers, they can remove his shield. He has a number of one-hit kill attacks, and flies all over. The player must harm it by getting on it's tail. Scale the god, and attack it's brain to damage it. Repeat this until he's dead! Then, the credits play. Category:Rated T Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2015 Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Nintendo Omega Games